Wedding Favors
by KennyEchelon
Summary: ONE SHOT In which Katniss calls Johanna to ask a very important question.   Joniss bromance, friendship. Peeniss/Everlark. Johanna's P.O.V. Set post-Mockingjay so will contain spoilers.


_**Author's Note:**__ Johanna is quite possibly my favourite Hunger Games character and I wish there'd been a bit more of her backstory but that's what makes her more mysterious. One of my favourite BROTPs is Joniss and I love the friendship they have so I thought I'd give writing it a go. I hope you like it! ~__** KennyEchelon**_

"Johanna, I have something to ask you."

I was on the phone with Katniss. She'd called for the first time in ages tonight and I was glad to hear her voice. It was lonely in District 7 now that no-one I cared for was left alive but I couldn't bring myself to leave. Nowhere else made me feel safe like home, well _safer_ at the very least. Nowhere else in Panem had the unique pine forests that smelt so comforting.

I suppose I shouldn't really admit to liking Katniss, after all, my first impression of her was that she was a frigid, pathetic and too incompetent to do anything apart from shoot a bow. And I swear the feeling was mutual. If it wasn't for Haymitch telling me that I had to help her survive I probably would have tried to kill her in the first day. Thank god he did, because now I have something vaguely similar to a best friend. We have our fights but she does her best to try and diffuse them even _if_ she sucks with personal interaction.

"What is it?" I said lazily into the receiver, reclining into my chair and feigning disinterest in what she had to say. She could tell I was faking it by now but I still liked the play along with our charade of disliking one another. It was one of the few normal things we had left, even though she had Peeta and her mom. She called every few months to check I was doing okay and the only reason she didn't call more was because she hated using her phone. She wrote more often because she felt more comfortable with that.

"I want to ask you a favor."

Her voice betrayed a little bit of apprehension and I picked up on it immediately. "Spit it out" I teased "Holding it in's not gonna stop you feeling nervous."

I could hear her opening her mouth and trying to force out a witty response but she couldn't do it. I could tell she was thinking: "_How did she know I was nervous… wait never mind, it's Johanna._" I was a judgemental bitch if anything and I know how people tick. Ugh, _tick_. I cursed my mental phrasing as my mind quickly flashed back to the Quarter Quell. I'd had quite enough of that, thank you.

"I want you to be my bridesmaid."

That snapped me out of my memories and I sat bolt upright. "What? You left that out of your last letter, brainless. Why didn't you warn me before dropping that bombshell on me?" Again, that was not my best choice of words, especially after the whole Prim thing.

"I was trying! _You_ were the one who told me to spit it out!" she retorted.

"So Peeta finally wore you down, then?" I said slowly let out a low giggle, enough to sound just a little bit omniscient. I knew that he was trying, and _boy_, was he trying. He sounded like a puppy that had been kicked over and over again and was still going after his master. He'd actually sent me a letter about a month ago, trying to get me to convince her, to which I replied: "_Get her yourself, lover boy." _

It looks like it worked though; otherwise I wouldn't be having this conversation right now. Katniss didn't reply to my question, and I could almost feel the heat of her blush through the phone. "What happened, couldn't find anyone else to do it?" I said, half joking and half doubting the closeness of our relationship. I hadn't _really_ grown used to being close to people after the rebellion and I'm not sure I'd ever start. I think Katniss had a rare moment of social adequacy and noticed the catch in my voice because she replied: "Of course not! I _want_ you to be there, no, I _need_ you to be there!"

I was touched.

It had been a while since anyone had shown me any sign of being desperate for my company. Ever since Snow and the Capitol had taken away everything I hadn't had that sort of bond. I felt a single tear form in my eye and it sort of creeped me out.

I'd put such a defensive barrier up between me and the world that nothing could really get though. I was only a bitch because I was forced to be. The therapy was helping but not much. The fact that Katniss actually needed me at her wedding made me feel wanted and it'd been years since I'd had those emotions.

"Johanna, you gonna say something or what?" Katniss said through the speaker, her voice sounding worried, as if she didn't think I would agree. I quickly pulled myself together, trying to bundle up my mess of emotions inside of me. I would have to rely on my 'kind of mean' façade.

"Well, I suppose. If you _need_ me there I guess I'd better make an appearance" I joked.

"I know that's Johanna-code for 'thank you very much Katniss'. I don't suck with people _that_ much."

"Whatever" I replied, trying to sound nonchalant "As long as you realise I will totally upstage you, everyone knows my boobs are bigger."

"I know, I saw. First day we met, remember?"

"How could I forget, _girl on fire_?"


End file.
